The story of Rosa
by guy654
Summary: As I said above in the description of the characters, Rosa is Brazilian and she moved with her parents to the United States. So obviously you have a story to tell. Look over.
1. The Desicion

In a poor neighborhood in Brazil, a Mexican woman and a Cuban man had sex about nine months ago. After that, they have a beautiful daughter who decide to call Linda Rosa Fernández García. She is a dark skin baby soft with beautiful brown hair and brown was a very beautiful and very nice girl at first sight!

Time passed, ten years to be exact. Rosa grew from a baby to a girl's descente suvurbios. He was very smart in their school, plus it was sweet but not shy. But those years were very difficult for the small family. At that time there was a national crisis, so the family had to eat less and therefore consume less electricity, less spending on clothing, personal asceo, etc.

At first, this was no problem for Rose, Martha and Peter (his parents). They believed that this would happen as all economic crisis. That was a matter of several months to happen. But that never ended. Because they lived in a small house just a room their economic condition was the best ever thanks to the economy, they sold the TV and some furniture to eat and pay off debts.

As the months passed, the crisis worsened. Rosa had to leave school because their parents could not afford more. They had to make drastic changes in daily routine, for example: instead of shop daily shower, had to reduce it to a week, instead of eating three times a day; ate now once daily. They could no longer pay a laundry or more water. Luckily living in Rio de Janeiro, so Marta (Rosa's mother) went to the river to wash clothes weekly.

Indeed, the economic situation was going from bad to worse and at this rate, all marked to Rosa and her family end up living on the street.

Rosa always ask their parents: "Mother, when we return to our old life?" And her mother always told her the same thing: "when this is over my dear." Yet I knew that would not happen soon.

Soon Peter loses his job, leaving the family completely bankrupt. One night, Rosa went to sleep in his bed. Only he heard his parents screaming at each other outside their humble home. This made Rosa began to mourn and will provoke insonmio.

The next day, Rosa's parents spoke to him clearly:

"Rosa, have spoken to your mother about the economic situation we are facing and to be honest, I do not think it gets better," his father said.

"But we want to know it's not your fault and we know that we love you," his mother said.

"Daughter, I've thought very well and is a decision that has taken us so long to take" his father said.

"What about?" Said Rosa

"Your uncle Mike, is the United States, that the economic situation is better. Also they can take care of as we have done, "her father said

"So you mean ...?" Said Rose

"Going to America" his father said

Marta begins to mourn a seemingly endless crying and Rosa too.

"Linda is our only option, we can not let you starve here because of us. Our situation will change, I promise, but we can not let our little suffer our sorrows "says her father

The family begins to mourn for about five minutes. After he calms rose a bit and asks,

"And how I go, America is far from here?" Said Rosa

"Your uncle Mike come for you, he will give us some money to help your mother and me, but we can take better care, at least not for now," said Peter

Again the whole family comes back into tears.


	2. Rosa knows Mike

Months passed, Rosa is eleven years old now and the day has come to say goodbye. Despite poverty, Rosa still had a red dress in good condition you could use to stand before his uncle and as a farewell to his parents.

His uncle finally reaches the main entrance of the house of the poor family. Rosa hugs her parents and enters a terrible cry.

"Will see you again someday?" Said Rosa

"Of course dear, in a few years, we will see our little becoming an adult, it is a promise, no matter where we are," said Peter

"Beware my girl" said Martha

Finally after the farewell of a taxi about a guy veinticino years. He was a boy with white skin, brown eyes, black hair and a five-ten high.

"So you're my beautiful niece who look after?" The type

"Yes, I suppose so," said Rosa a little sad

"Cute Well, my name is Michael Edward Jhonson Garcia, but you can call me Mike. I am your mother's brother, but our our father was American and mother of Mexico.I'm sure we will be good friends! "Said Mike

"Ah, yes, of course, lol, I guess so," said Rosa, a little more cheerful but still, she was sad.

"Okay, go put your things in the taxi, I'll stay with your parents," said Mike

"Ok" said Rosa, before saying goodbye to their parents with an infinite hug and a deep kiss on the cheek.

When Rosa was inside the taxi.

"Okay, take these thousand dollars, certainly will serve as seed money, but please, I look after him a lot," said Mike

"Do not worry Mike and thank you very much," said Peter

"Take care of our brother's daughter," said Marta

"Do not worry Martha, she will be well protected. Left it in good hands, "said Mike

"I am delighted," said Peter

Finally, the trio said goodbye and got into the cab with Mike Rosa.

"Where do I take them?" The cabbie

"To the airport please" Mike said

As the taxi was speeding, Rosa looked out the window and gave a last kiss goodbye to their parents while crying.

"Do not worry baby, you'll be fine with me," Mike said


	3. It's time to go

After they arrived at the airport. They boarded a plane bound for the United States.

"Hey, and it's not illegal to go to America like that" asked Rosa

"Hehehe, for the time being, but if you register as a citizen within three days, 're so smart! "Said Mike

"Hehehe, thank you," said Rosa

"Oye, are you studying?" Said Mike

"Well, in fact, until last year. Because my parents had no money I had to leave school, "said Rosa

"Do not worry, there is a school ten minutes from where I live!" Said Mike

"Great," said Rosa

"Listen and got a surprise. Maybe you pleases a bit, but I do not know "said Mike

"Tell me!" Rosa said excitedly

"Have you heard of it Alvin and the Chipmunks group?" Said Mike

"Ummm, yeah, I actually really like their music, but I'm not a fan of them," said Rosa

"Well, guess what they live a few blocks from our house," said Mike

"WOAAA that's great! Hey and by the way where will we live? "Said Rosa

"In a common neighborhood of Los Angeles," said Mike

"Great, you could always make me friends with them!" Said Rosa

"Yes, that would be great. But you know you speak English? "Said Mike

"A little fact, I can at least talk to someone to greet and introduce myself, but beyond that, no," said Rosa

"Mmmm, okay, that should be enough for us," said Mike

Suddenly a voice comes over the intercom:

"Attention passengers, right now we are going to take off to Los Angeles in the United States. We hope you enjoy the flight and do not forget to buckle up. Airlines Company wishes you a good journey, "said the pilot (apparently)"

"Well, it's time," said Mike


End file.
